The present invention refers generally to a rotor can for a wet running electric motor, and, in particular, for a pump unit, for example a circulator pump for a heating or air conditioning system.
Wet running motors comprise a rotor can between the stator and the rotor of the motor. Up to now these rotor cans are commonly manufactured from stainless steel. However, it is also known to make such a rotor can from plastic material. Since inside the rotor can there is a fluid under pressure the rotor can must be resistant against this inner pressure, in particular keep its predefined shape also under high inner pressure and high temperature.
Therefore, for use with high pressure and temperature it is known to reinforce the plastic material of the rotor can by fibers. The known rotor cans are made from a thermosetting plastic which has to be cured by heating. This results in a time consuming manufacturing process.